


殿下，请别翘家

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *点文，电影《殿下，请给利息》的衍生作品，中长篇*电影很搞笑，但是文章不一定，结局怎么样看你们离总和我的夜聊结果了*半架空的江户时代，平民天天与藩主羽生的翘家生涯*爱恨情仇，求而不得，时代大局，国家命运，成全与放手（可能）
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. （一）

明和七年的吉冈，迎来了人们记忆中最寒冷的一个冬天。

“太可笑了，什么所谓的立场，不过就是怕惹怒仙台城罢了！”

纸门的推拉声也好，兄长的抱怨声也好，都没有影响到他。博洋站在院子里慢慢地吐气，手腕轻轻一振，院中旋风自起，将刀刃上的落叶碾做尘粉。收刀入鞘，正迎上抱肩站在廊下努力压抑脸上愤怒表情的长兄——营原屋笃平治。

“兄长？”

笃平治的嘴角勉强扯出一个弧度，朝他点点头：“来吃饭吧，阿春已经准备好了。”

矮小的木桌上摆着三人份的饭，说是饭，也只是再清淡不过的米饭、味增汤和酱油鸡肝罢了。如果是四年前拿着九条关白殿下赐的茶名，踌躇满志回到吉冈的营原屋兄弟，那是决不可接受甚至不允许想象的，然而在那豆大的油灯下吃饭的三人脸上却都无比平静，甚至没有露出一点不习惯来。

博洋慢慢嚼着味增汤里的菜梗，盯着木桌上那一道道纹路，他知道此刻吉冈宿恐怕有无数人和他们吃着一样的饭菜，然而他们依旧抱有期望，以为自己捐出所有的资产献给仙台藩后，能够依靠每年的利息把这个可怜的已经破败得不成样子的驿站重新建立起来。

但是他的期望已经破败了，或许从来没有希望，所以在他们为了攒那一千两黄金而变卖家财的时候，他才以要保护家人的理由保留下了这把刀。

阿春端着碗筷下去了，然而年长的那位营原屋没有如同往日一般缠着妻子去后院帮忙，而是握着那一小杯热水——他现在连酒都不怎么喝了——皱着眉头陷入自己的沉思中。

“哥哥……兄长。”

更年轻一点的那位朝着旁边膝行两步，正坐朝向笃志平，将自己放在身后的刀取出来拜访在面前，行了个很重的礼。

笃志平的声音里一点惊讶都没有：“今天我与大肝煎说话的时候，你果然是听到了吧。”

他伏在地上，看不见兄长的表情，或许说正是为了不会再一次看到那张脸上露出的担忧和谴责，所以博洋才低下了头。

“村子里已经有很多人为了这一次情愿而破产了，我知道哥哥肯定不会告诉他们这样的结果，但是继续等下去也不会有任何的变化，我希望您能允许我前去仙台藩，无论如何，我一定会做点什么的。”

做什么呢？笃志平在京城的时候虽然一心卖茶，但是也知道博洋所在的道场常常有浪人来往，从来往商人的消息中，他也知道如今浪人针对大名的刺杀越来越多，如今他的弟弟想要只身前往仙台藩，又能做什么呢。

笃志平深深吸了一口气，他伸出手，越过放在地上的那柄长刀，握住了弟弟的手。他的心中，献金失败的痛苦，因大肝煎的态度而生出的愤怒，对自己唯一的弟弟的担忧交织在一起，最终融成了喉咙口那无声的叹息，他的声音非常坚定。

“不许去。”

月亮慢慢升起来了，博洋躺在小酒馆外的长椅上，摸着怀中的刀，虽然凌冽的寒风吹得他脸上近乎失去知觉，但是他前所未有地感到安心。

那天晚上他就离开了家，顺着奥州街道一路南下，如今已经能从天边看见仙台城那高高的宫墙了。

博洋长长地出了一口气，果然，比起毫无指望地在家中等待，等待那些大人们将那份恩准赏赐下来，他更愿意亲自前去仙台藩见见那位殿下，问一问他到底想做什么，到底想要让他治下的人民们活成一个什么样子。

如果那一位不愿意听的话，博洋眼神慢慢冷了下来，摸索着刀鞘上一道道砍痕。

噗通。

他立马翻身起来，抓住自己的长刀后退几步，绕着酒馆的外墙让自己躲进了阴影中。仙台城是这个藩最为繁华的一个郡，同时也是浪人与忍者的聚集地，夜晚的街道上谁都不能保证自己路过某一条巷道的时候能不能四肢健全地从黑暗面前走过。

“哎呀。”

一个很年轻的男声响起，那个语气带着一点点苦恼，和好似什么意外都不曾经历过的天真坦荡。

“这下子可走不远了啊。”

湿淋淋的水声越来越近，博洋无声地吞进去一大口气，脑子里不由自主地闪过他在那些志怪小说上看到的从水里爬出来的妖怪：河童、濡女、人鱼……今晚没什么月亮，他紧紧贴着墙，盯着眼前那一小片空地，隐隐约约有影子显现在路上，但是看不真切，不知道是不是人的影子。他抿了抿唇，默默闭眼，生怕看到什么不该看的东西，打从心底祈祷那声音离自己远一些，然而这世间常常是事与愿违的，那声音停在了离他不过几寸的地方便不再有动作。

博洋绝望地紧了紧合拢的眼皮，反手握住刀柄，准备将它从刀鞘中取出。

下一刻，一个湿湿凉凉的什么东西砸在了他的后颈上。

之后的事情博洋的脑子拒绝他再次回忆，但是据对方说，他当时在长椅上坐得好好的，突然身后传来一声惨叫，然后就是一个巨大的影子毫无形象地扑在他面前，吓得他以为自己撞见了妖怪，手一抖差点就要拔刀。

博洋坚决地认为这是对方因为天色太暗所以产生的幻觉，他当初虽然被从屋檐上落下来的水滴惊到，但是立刻就一个漂亮的前扑稳稳停在了地面上同时还拔出了自己那把刀，总之就是一个非常英姿飒爽的开场，惨叫？没有的，他一声都没出，肯定是有人听错了。

总之在博洋的头脑再一次清醒下来的时候，发现两个人很尴尬地并排坐在居酒屋前。不，也可能只有一个人，因为旁边那个人正哼着不着调的曲子晾他的那双草鞋。

他坐在那里，不动声色地打量身边那个人，穿着一身料子普通的衣服，穿着的也是草鞋，但是无论是从那鼓鼓囊囊的包裹、还是那把有着漂亮铭刻的长刀，亦或是那柄正被那人当做拐杖随意抵在泥水中的纸伞都能看出来，这人一定不简单。

平复了一下自己的心情，博洋努力把这件事往好处去想：他对仙台城不够了解，而这个人正是从仙台城的方向走过来的，看打扮应该是个富家子弟，套几句话了解一下城内的情况应该是没问题的。退一万步来说他看错了，那么对方选在夜里走路，想必身上也有一些见不得光的事情，实在不行打一顿之后威胁他说好了。总比他莽莽撞撞就进了仙台城的好，这里浪人太多，虽然距离他离开道场也有几年了，但是保不准还有人会认识他，他冒着风险来可不是为了和那群人再见面的。

荒腔走板的歌声停止了，在旁边一直自娱自乐的男人重新穿上草鞋站了起来，看上去就要重新上路，博洋连忙伸手拦了他一下。

“抱歉，我有些事情想要问你。”

“嗯？”

对方转过头来，此时拨云见月，银白的月光透过屋檐上瓦缝间的空隙落在那人的脸上，让他周身都泛起光来，配上一双难以捉摸的狐狸眼，博洋险些以为自己是真的碰见了妖怪。在心里暗骂自己几句，他咳嗽一声，尽可能让自己的态度友好一些。

“你是从仙台城来的吧，我是来这找我亲人的，但是我不太了解城内的情况，能劳烦你——”

“可以呀，”对方干脆利落地打断了他，重新坐了下来，笑眯眯地看着他，“我可以告诉你我知道的事情，但是之后我也会请你帮一个忙。”

博洋有些警惕地直起了身子，这个人不会是……不，应该不是，但出于保险，他还是思索了一下慢慢开口：“如果是我能做到的。”

“不是什么大忙，就是想请你带我去往前面一个郡，”那人抬了抬下巴示意了一下前方宽敞的大道，“你是从那里来的，应该认路吧。”

怪不得这人看起来穿得不伦不类的，恐怕之前是很少出门吧，博洋放松了一点，点了点头表示自己可以做到。

对方看起来很高兴地拍了拍手：“好呀，那么在我回答你之前，我要先知道你的姓名才行。”

姓……名，果然是个富家子弟吧，博洋神色有点晦暗，但还是很快地开口回答了他：

“金天。”

这个名字太久没有用过，重新报出口的时候喉咙里有点陌生又熟悉的瘙痒感，他有些不舒服地又咳嗽了两下，把那种奇怪的感觉压了下去。

“是天君呀。”为这个奇怪的不太尊重的称呼，博洋稍微皱了皱眉，但是对于情报源没必要那么苛责，所以只是出于谨慎，他也问了一句：“还不知道阁下怎么称呼？”

那人歪了歪脑袋，似乎是第一次被这么问一样认真地想了想，然后兴致勃勃地重新开口：

“就叫我羽生吧，嗯，羽生结弦好了。”

etc.


	2. （二）

自称是羽生结弦的这位，似乎不太清楚要怎么遮掩自己的身份和行踪，他穿外垮的方式，他随意挂在腰间的刀，还有那柄被随意扔在泥水里的伞，甚至是给自己取假名时那下意识编造姓氏的习惯，都让他理解了为什么这人看上去比他还要大上几岁却还是一副没出过门的样子——瞧这样子恐怕过不了多久就会被抓回去吧。

博洋也没想着要帮他，事实上这种身上就有点花架子的公子哥，还是早点被家里人抓回去比较好，不然不知道哪天就沦为浪人试刀的可怜魂，连个衣冠冢都留不下来，好在去黑川郡不过是一天一夜的路程。谨慎一点，很快就能把他带到地方。

为了能带着这么个大型可疑人物还不被盘查，博洋尽可能带着他从小路上走，虽然做好了这是位娇生惯养的小少爷的准备，但博洋没想到这人倒算不上不能吃苦，只是那蓬勃的，毫无控制的好奇心压得他每一步都万分沉重。

“天君，你看那边！”

羽生站在石头上，指着远方那大片荒废的土地。

“他们是已经把粮食收起来了吗？”

“不，”博洋冷着脸站在一旁，脸上是因为多次回答这种常识问题而产生的麻木，“他们没有种。”

“没有种麦子？那种了什么。”

“都没有。”

站在那里的人大约是觉得石头上没那么安全，跳了下来，走近博洋，脸上是慢慢的疑惑，和即将接触新知识的兴奋：“那他们做了什么。”

“什么都没有做。”

想到家中被变卖的茶山，以及他曾见过的哥哥和嫂子坐在桌前默默垂泪的样子，博洋不由得握紧了刀柄，好控制住自己的愤怒，不要显露得太过明显：“因为他们没钱，所以这块地只能废在这里，等到他们明年有钱了，或者更穷，然后把它卖给别人。”

“为什么会更穷？”

博洋深深吸了一口气，羽生的这句话像是往他的喉头投入了一块烧红的碳火，他张口的时候，恍惚以为那因冷气而冒出的白烟是炭火的热气，他重新张开嘴，听见自己的声音比这深秋的凉雾还要寒冷。

“因为他们要负担那位殿下的税收，所以就只能借钱，不仅有本金，还有利息，如果还不上，就是更多的负债。”

也正因为如此，当他知道谷田屋先生想要和哥哥一起筹措金钱来“借”给殿下的时候，哪怕他觉得天真到可笑，也从没有拦过他们，甚至主动拿出了自己在京都道场里攒下的钱，原因很简单，如果连这可笑的希望都没有了，那么吉纲就真的成为一座已经死去的城镇了。

他并没有阻止，但是并不代表他什么都不会做，所以他来了。

“天君。”声音几乎就在他的耳边响起，博洋浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，不知道什么时候羽生结弦就走到了离他这么近的地方，而他居然一点都没察觉！

好似无视了他那有些防备的动作，羽生歪头瞧着他后退几步，却并没有说什么，而是继续了刚才的话题：“天君在对我生气吗？”

博洋有些头疼的揉了揉脑袋，总是这样，要说他太过不谙世事嘛，偏在各种地方又敏锐的不行，可明明有着这样的直觉，却总是坦荡得令人心惊。

不愧是富养出来的大少爷，恐怕这辈子都没尝过察言观色的味道吧。博洋一边削着柴火一边心腹诽，而坐在一旁被要求在到达黑川郡前不允许再开口的羽生也坐在树下安安静静地待着，凭心而论，羽生结弦不开口的时候看着确实很有贵公子的派头，一举一动和他们这种人都有很大的不同。

火堆暖洋洋地烘烤着地面，也烘烤着他从包裹里拿出来的干饼，这是临走前他在厨房里发现的，哥哥应该早就知道拦不住他了吧。

面粉的香味慢慢飘散，他心中那根绷紧的弦也松了几分，甚至还有心情掰下一块递到一直好奇地望着火堆的羽生面前：“喏，你没吃过这个吧。”

羽生大大方方地接过去，咬了一口：“我家里也有面饼，不过这种味道确实没吃过。”

敲了敲放在地上的剑鞘，博洋努力让自己看起来严肃一些：“不是说好了你到黑川郡之前不再开口说话的嘛。”

“可是，”羽生很有教养地把那一口面饼吞下去，才不紧不慢地说，“天君之前和我做的交易，不是包含了让我告诉你仙台城的事情吗，如果我不开口，那么难道是想要我统统写下来？”

“咳咳咳！”博洋捂住自己的嘴拼命咳嗽，真不能怪他，实在是羽生结弦一路上各种各样的问题太多了，他满脑子都是想着怎么赶紧把这个多话的家伙扔到目的地后离开，完全忘了还有这码子事。

然后他就听到身边有人“哎呀呀”地叫着，然后坐过来笨拙地拍着他的背，可能是因为被面饼卡住嗓子产生了幻觉，博洋只觉得落在自己背上的手力气大得有些不像话，拍得他都有些疼了。

嗓子眼的疼痛和背上的疼痛凑在一起，让他不免得有些忍受不住的烦躁，下意识地抬手想要拂开对方的动作，却没想到不知怎么的，就打在对方的手背上。

“啪。”

夜晚的树林本就安静，更不用提不知为何连鸟鸣声都消失了，就显得这声音令人尴尬地大，甚至都在平地上有了回音。

羽生有些惊讶地看着自己的手背，又看了看博洋，又重新低下头看自己的手背，但令博洋不安的事，他没有任何反应，只是重新坐回了之前的位置，低头嚼着剩下的那半块饼。

不用看博洋也知道自己的脸一定火辣辣的，他尴尬得不知怎么做才好，虽然对这些贵族们一直没什么好印象，但是诚实地说羽生结弦算是他遇到过的一个不错的人，现在对方明明是因为好心，结果他却来这么一下，也不知道羽生心里是怎么看他的，恐怕觉得他真是一个野蛮的、不懂好意的家伙吧。

无意识地抠着剑鞘，博洋纠结着想要怎么开口，怎么想都找不到一个好的法子，只能在这种时候暗恨自己没有哥哥那样好的口才。

不管怎么说，先道个歉吧。

“你……”

羽生抬起了头，可是目光却越过他的肩膀，看向了他身后黑暗的树林，脸上的神色被火光映照着带出几分莫测来。

博洋此时也隐约感觉到了不对，一个翻身，抓着那柄剑就站到了羽生的面前，同时心底里痛骂自己脑子不清醒，太久没有出门居然就忘了，夜晚的树林里连虫鸣鸟叫都听不到，绝对是一件不正常的事情！

草鞋摩擦枯叶的窸窣声突然大了起来，一群带着斗笠披着蓑衣的人影从树林中慢慢显现，那些人提刀的姿势他再熟悉不过，毕竟他当年，就是从这提刀开始学了整套的刀法。

五、六……不，还有人藏在更远的地方，那么就是……

为首的人上前一步，站在了火光能照亮的地方，摘下了自己的斗笠，露出一张被刀痕贯穿了半张脸的熟悉面孔来。

“真是没想到，居然撞见了你。”

“明五郎，”博洋摘下刀鞘，摆出一个起手式，“你来干什么。”

那人笑了笑，带动着脸上的伤疤显得更加可怖了，“我还要感谢你，要不是小春瞧着你的身形眼熟跟了上来，还不知道原来你带着这么一大笔赏金呢。”

赏金？

博洋回头看了看羽生，而对方就像是还在状况外一样，盘腿靠坐在树旁，脸上的疑惑比他还要多，似乎丝毫没意识到自己处于一个什么样的情况。

风声袭来，博洋一个激灵立刻反手一挡，正接住凌空劈下的一刀，他左手一转刀鞘，猛地击向另一个扑向羽生结弦的浪人。

“你居然保护他！”明五郎愤怒地横刀一扫，逼着博洋后退几步，“你这套刀法都是师父教的，如今却拿来和我们作战，保护那些吃人的蛀虫！”

“师父也从没让我们拿这刀法去对付平民！”博洋同样怒吼出声，他踹开火堆，带着火星的柴木狠狠砸向他过去的师兄弟们，其中一个躲闪不及，身上的衣服被点燃了，惨叫一声便在地上狼狈地打滚。

趁着这个时机，博洋立马抓住总算站起身来的羽生，顺着陡峭的山崖就冲了下去。

虽然坡度不算太陡，但是情急之下毕竟慌不择路，博洋没跑两下脚下就被树枝绊倒，拽着羽生一路滚下了山，耳边还回荡着明五郎的怒吼声。

好容易被一丛灌木挡住了继续滚落的势头，博洋晕头转向地站起身来，四处张望，生怕羽生已经遭遇不测，却不想对方就坐在离他不远的地方，摇了摇头，然后就放声大笑起来，笑声又尖又细，像是小孩子的声音。

博洋连忙扑上去捂住他的嘴：“你不要命啦！”

然而这并不能制止羽生像是要把肺里的空气全吐出来一般的笑法，最终还是他自己捂着肚子渐渐停下了笑声，这期间博洋能做的只有尽可能不让这笑声传得太远罢了。

“抱歉抱歉，”羽生摆了摆手，脸上仍旧带着那股子笑意，“因为一起跳下来的时候太像是在逃命了，所以觉得太过有趣。”

这人是个疯子吧？博洋瞪大了眼睛去看他：“我们就是在逃命，刚才那群人，不仅想杀我，更想要你的命。”

“你到底是谁？他们为什么想要杀你。”

羽生盘腿坐在地上仰头看他，看到博洋觉得有些不耐烦想要再开头问一遍的时候，他伸了个懒腰，舒舒服服地躺在草地上，闭上了眼睛。

“我是我们家的家主，想要杀我的人实在太多，我也懒得去想为什么。”

此时此刻，除了瞠目结舌，博洋也想不出什么可以形容自己现状的词了。他本来以为就是个娇惯的小少爷，没想到对方居然是个家主，而且既然能够被浪人悬赏，想必是个很有势力的家主。

博洋脑子里一团浆糊，反倒是羽生，许是瞧他太久没动静，又睁开了眼：“怎么，你不抓我去领赏吗？”

这句话反倒提醒了博洋，他摇摇头，把剑鞘递到他面前，示意他快点起身：“我答应了要送你去黑川郡。”

羽生结弦枕着自己的手臂奇怪地看了他一眼，笑了一下——他笑起来的样子有那么一点风流潇洒——抓着他的剑鞘站起身来，拍了拍身上的泥土。

“那就请多指教了，天君。”

etc.


	3. （三）

“哎呀，金君你回来啦。”

旅舍的老板娘端着酒和小菜笑眯眯地朝年轻人打招呼，在等待的客人不耐烦之前快步拿着托盘朝座位上送去，还没忘了留下一句：“你哥哥今天似乎也不太舒服的样子，一直都待在房间里。”

“辛苦您了。”博洋礼貌地点了点头，拿着药包不紧不慢地走进回廊，转入走廊最深处的那一间，敲了敲房门，等到了一声请进后才推门进去。

低垂着眼睛靠坐在桌边，脸色通红的羽生结弦朝着他的方向侧了侧头，但并没有看他，只是做了个手势表示知道他回来了。

博洋向前几步，看了看桌子上的药碗是空的，才稍微安心一点地脱了外套叠好放在一旁。他能感觉到有视线若有若无地停留在自己的背上，但并没有过多上心，生病的人嘛，做什么都是正常的，他以前发烧的时候也会黏着哥哥撒娇什么的。

那天他们勉强借助着地势从山中逃出来，却发现离他们最近的一个村落已经有了浪人来过的踪迹，不得已，两人只能选择去往别的村镇。博洋也提过让羽生直接去找他的家人带他回去，而羽生则无奈地摊手表示虽然他是家主，但是因为不直接处理家族的事务，仙台城以外的人能够认出他的也不多，报出名字恐怕先找上门来的是仇家。

没办法，两人只能绕过黑川郡往仙台城的方向走，因为赶时间一路上基本都是露天休息。开始几天羽生结弦一直都安安静静跟在他身后，虽然完全看不出这人身上有一丝一毫的紧张，但至少再没有最开始路上的那种好奇心过头的喧哗了，所以博洋也没有往他身上分更多的精力。直到某天早上他起身时发现羽生没有如同往日一般坐在树下等待日出的时候，才发现这家伙已经烧得有些不清醒了，他手忙脚乱地把人背到距离最近的村子里找了郎中，这才知道原来羽生已经扛了一两天的低烧，若是再按照之前的强度来赶路，恐怕代价就不是好好休息几天那么简单了。

这也是他们俩假扮兄弟在宫城郡修养的原因之一，博洋稍微花了点功夫把羽生带在身上的金子换成了钱——说真的这人简直是一点常识都没有，这种东西一拿出来几乎就把“我身份高贵且不谙世事”的字刻在身上了——住进一件还算干净的小旅店。

“有打听到吗？”

等博洋坐在一旁看着把水烧开了，羽生才在接过他递来的茶杯时开口问了这么一句。

博洋点点头，从怀里掏出几张纸递了过去，顺带着把他从一些情报贩子那打听到的消息都一一说了出来：仙台城暂时还没有什么大的动静，能打听的不过是重村殿下最近身体不太舒服，拒绝了萨摩藩的重豪殿下的邀请；浪人似乎又有刺杀行为，听说重豪殿下前来的路上也险些遭遇不幸，因而最近各个大城都守备严密；从四位上的左近中郎将的位置如今炽手可热，好几个藩主似乎都在为此出钱……

羽生一边听一边点头，手指摸索着粗陶的杯沿，神色是少见的凝重。博洋对于这些政治少有关注，但是他知道作为家主的羽生肯定能从这些消息中得到更多的东西，因此也不打扰他，说完之后帮着取来纸笔，就转过身去重新坐回门边。

“可以了，天君。”

博洋重新起身，从他手中接过那被蜜蜡封好的信纸，按照羽生结弦的说法，这是一种很特殊的，只能联系到几个人的传信方式，他之前也没在仙台城以外的地方用过，只能说赌一赌运气了。

“有着桐纹的店铺对吧，我知道了，还需要我带些什么东西回来吗？”

或许是因为羽生此时神色和气氛都太过严肃，博洋不由得也挺起背来回话，话说出口才觉得不对，这模样简直就像是真正的家主及其武士之间的对话一样。想到自己出门前往仙台的目的，他不由得觉得脸上有些火辣辣的，只能在心底再次坚定，等羽生的病养好了有一定的自保能力了，就尽快前往仙台，等看到城门之后立马和这人分开行动。

“天君。”羽生突然从背后叫住他，那种冰冷的，压迫感的东西一下子就全都消失了。博洋转过头去，瞧见的是羽生结弦笑眯眯的脸，羽生笑起来带着一种天真到近乎傻气的坦诚，他那样看着你的时候，你就会不自觉地跟着他的节奏来走了。

“天君，方便的话帮我买一包金平糖回来吧，”羽生抬了抬下巴示意桌上的药包，“这个药未免也太苦了一点。”

博洋放松下来朝他翻了个白眼：“别这么娇气，有药喝就不错了。”

话是这么说，可是送完信后，他还是绕了两条街去了老板娘推荐的那家糖果店，带回来满满一包的金平糖。

虽然之前在京都的修行很是辛苦，但博洋其实一直都是被照顾的那一个，在道场被师父和师兄们照顾，在家里被哥哥嫂嫂照顾，因为他确实没什么照顾生病的人的经验。

也因此，当他半夜里听到隐忍的咳嗽声时，虽然立马就翻身起来，但是跪坐在揪着胸口衣服的羽生结弦身边，除了手足无措便没什么能做的了。

他没怎么见过别人生病，博洋见过的更多的是伤口，无论是在和师兄弟们比试的时候，还是在浪人们的行为逐渐越界的时候，但那些时候他更多感觉到的是对自己实力的不满，或是对造成无辜伤亡的愤怒，却从来没有像今天一样的恐慌。

“羽生，羽生？”

博洋小心地把手贴在他的额头上，没有前几天那么烫了，但是羽生结弦咳嗽得那么厉害，他简直像是要把心脏都从自己的喉咙里呕出来一般。

“咳咳，咳！”

“我去找郎中，你坚持一下。”实在不知道该怎么做，博洋脑子里剩下的选择也只有请求帮助，他几乎是打着磕绊地转身向门口跑去，却被一股大力拉住了衣袖，因为冲势被阻断得太猛，险些一头栽入羽生的怀抱，好在他脑袋还算清楚，知道自己身后是个病人，硬生生靠手改变了自己下落的趋势，重重砸在地板上。

羽生似乎是笑了两声，但是这片刻的轻松还是被压在他止也止不住的咳嗽下，只是他的手一直牢牢拽着博洋的袖子，让人半分也动弹不得。

“别，别去……”羽生结弦有些艰难地在床褥间翻了个身，右手死死压着枕头好把自己的身体撑起来，博洋见状连忙扶他起身，只是这小小的房间里也没什么能让羽生靠着的东西，最终只能借出自己的半个肩膀好让他勉强坐直了身子。

然而羽生坐起身子后也并没有下一步的动作，只是沉默地靠着他，左手仍旧攥着他的衣服，右手却无力地垂在身边，然而从肩膀处传来的滚烫的热度，以及那时不时溢出的咳嗽声，却不断提醒着他这个人处于一种多么脆弱的情况下，而他又是多么的无能为力。

不，他一直都是无力的，吉纲那贫困的无法改变的现状，在无数个夜晚里木桌上那盏舍不得点起的油灯，更往前一些，在京都的时候他无法阻止的老师的去世，和甚至没有发言权地看着道场成为激进派浪人的聚集地，看着他们那“正义的”“革命的”的前路中无数因此失去生命的普通人……

他本来以为自己成长到了可以独自前往仙台，可以负担家庭的期望，可以改变驿站的未来的地步。可原来自己从来都没变过，他甚至连一个人的性命都无法保障，只能听着对方充满痛苦的咳嗽声，却什么都做不了。

有人在哭，博洋听到抽噎的声音，感觉到有水滴落在自己的手背上，小小的房间里回荡着男孩子无力的恳求：

“不要死，求求你……活下来，不要……别死……”

谁在哭？博洋努力去听，却觉得似乎和那声音隔得很远，隔了一层水雾，一扇纸门，只能模模糊糊地听到那可怜的，近乎哀求的声音。绝望和无力像是泥沼一般让他不断陷落，意识拼命地告诉他要挣扎，却疲惫得连一根手指都动弹不了。

放弃吧。

放弃……吗？

然后一个声音传来了，就在他耳边，带着滚烫的气息，以及十分温柔的语气，像是月光突然照进房间一般穿透一切阻碍传了过来：

“我不会死的，天天。”

像是溺水的人被救上岸边一样，博洋从那窒息中脱离出来，第一件事就是张大嘴呼吸，他用力地把空气吸进肺里，再重重地吐出来，无数次地重复这个动作，直到他因为夜里的寒冷而不自觉地打了个寒颤。

意识清醒过后他的第一个反应就是赶紧偏头去看羽生结弦的情况，现在他的眼睛稍微能适应了黑暗，因此可以看见靠在他肩头的羽生紧皱的眉头，和压抑着上下滚动的喉结。

刚才那个声音，是他听错了吗？

“羽生？”博洋小小声地叫他，怕惊醒他，又怕叫不醒他。

“……嗯。”羽生过了一会儿才从喉咙里发出一个音来表示回应，虽然听起来很虚弱，但是至少没有像刚才那般撕心裂肺地咳嗽了。

“呃，你现在好一点了吗，要不要睡一会儿。”

沉默，漫长的沉默，长到他以为羽生结弦是不是已经睡着了，因为怕他着凉而想要直接扶着他重新躺下的时候，羽生终于重新说话了：

“好。”

声音轻到博洋以为自己是不是也被感染发烧而产生了幻听，但是瞧着羽生已经扶着他慢慢缩回被子里，连忙帮着他重新按好被子，模仿着哥哥曾经为自己做过的，小心地把每一条缝隙都按牢，然而有一道口子他怎么也合不上，只能无奈地抬起头来：

“我说……把我的袖子放开吧。”

回答他的是平稳的呼吸声。

etc.


End file.
